Nightmare
by Dar Haiyo
Summary: Where to called dead friends?


- Hey, Erwin, get up.  
A crimson pushes through the densely closed eyelids. He blinds, his abundance immerses in stupefying drowsiness of the repeated dream. Dream-in-dream. Hot. Why so incredibly hot? A crimson thickens. He stiflingly looks like smoke of alarm rocket. Only not in sky. Here. Leaks under eyelids, hides in a nose, fills ears a wadding hum. He looks like thick kissel it is very difficult to move in that.  
- Erwin, get up.  
A body forges a chill. In the brace of shakes is incredibly cold and crimson kissel comes in motion, shudders finely, time after time struck at a skin by all monolith. Crash. Stunning crash and apathy. What going around? Where does he need to go?..

He wakes up sharply, as if he was pulled up from a boiling whirlpool. The first avid and intelligent gullets of air burn icy air lungs. A sombre crimson shroud bruises along amorphous spots on a room. Alongside Mike sits and pulls him for a shoulder.  
- We will go, Erwin. Enough to sleep. It is time.  
He obediently downs feet on the floor, screws fingers, when touches the wooden boards covered as though by ice. After a dream around too coldly. Mike already stands at a door, it is needed to have time after him. Wadding, too not obedient extremities obey hardly, trying to be tucked in. Amorphous spots dance, transformed, stick to the skin, filling with air the distinct smell of iron.  
- Erwin, faster.  
Where so does Mike hurry? Already outside, in the blinding white light. Sniff something? He plods tottering to this sea of light. Step. Another. And a rolling weakly weakness from that bends in a dream. Where to go?..

Children rush about around. Their hubbub knocks out from the stupor winnowed by a sombre dream. They take for hands, pull at itself in cycle of greenery and sun. Warm and serenely. So well, that it is desirable to blink and stretch all body, to the distinct crunch in joints. Children do not give it to do, they pull at itself. It is willy-nilly necessary to move feet, not to fall down. A grip is strong. Adult.  
They round an asleep in a hammock boy on a wide arc. It is needed to cast a look on him and air around boils up from fear.  
- Do not look at him, Erwin. Do not wake him, Erwin. Never, Erwin.  
He hardly associates itself with this name. But children already lead away him a little rather from hiding face a person in the bend of elbow of asleep. Conduct between the bushes of blackberry, scratching a skin and clothing thorns. Berries juicy, brilliant in the sunshine so beckon to blow off itself. This desire is as a craze. But he is carried away farther. To the cemetery. From where here cemetery?  
- Look, look! A dead body is dragged again!  
A head flies in hands. Dry and puckery, as if not alone day lying in the sunshine. No. Even not look like the real. Purveyance from papier-mache, easy and weightless. Red hair hang down scraps from a skull and tickle brushes.  
- Hey, vividly return!  
On him look an evil. A sun blinds eyes, he does not see who calls to him, but this malice is struck about whisky with a sickly clarity. A head grows heavy in hands. He looks at it, squinting to the tears.  
- Can be will accuse me of anything? Let, braver.  
Disgust forges his nauseating wave. He gives up a heavy, oozing an ichor head blindly, at random. Take away this vermin from me. Burns hands.  
- Erwin, Erwin, follow by us.  
He looks around. Spins round and round in place, trying to detect in the blinding light those, who calls him. Where does he need to go?..

Consciousness returns under measure clip-clop of hoofs and creak of wagon. He rocks in time to these sounds, struck by a back at a wooden side. Fog creeps by land, concealing a road. Gloomily. Stuffily. Erwin feels on itself an intent look. Ah, yes, Mike. They gathered somewhere.  
- It is large responsibility, Erwin. You must understand that take large hazards.  
It seems that Mike talks already a long ago. Erwin sees him badly, before eyes all swims. Tries to be moved, but instead falls a hydrochloric post on the bottom of wagon. But does not scatter, no. Perplexedly looks at outflowing blood Mike, on his glassy empty eyes. Mike says on. Hoarsely, spitting out with every word the blood clots bound by together viscid saliva. The piece of this file of excretions falls on Erwins hand. It burns. Terrible confusion squeezes icy fingers on a throat. He wants to scream, but voice is anymore unsubject him.  
- Understand, Erwin, I undertook responsibility too. Such cases, friend. You must realize the responsibility for what be going on.  
A wagon creaks. Crows spin above them. On cheeks roll… tears?  
- We must go, Erwin.

He wakes up from a heart-rending scream. He already heard such scream once. It is needed to hurry not stopped. Hidden. To catch breath. To hope that he will not be felt.  
Stands in the middle of glade. On the right - an empty hammock is loosened. On the left - a crimson coming unravelled by an amorphous spot by land. He backs up. He wants to move backward, but body constrainedly by horror. It is needed to hurry. Blinding light droops, as though someone cleaned a candle from eyes. Asleep boy tears apart a heart-rending yelling body to pieces. He feels faint. He feels as life flows away from him. Burns a hand pain, frightening the sizes, an absolutely disproportionate and loathsome mouth sucked in living, while yet living flesh. Erwin is caught by fingers for this mouth, heaves up upwards. And a head breadthfirst with a pumpkin crack. Pain sobers. Pain brings a furious frenzy. Erwin squeezes the leg of twisted creature a dead grip. Beats at earth. Knock. Knock. Knock. Wooden creak of wagon. Wooden sound of blow of body at earth.  
Bodies come across him. The bent fingers heave up, caught for a clothing. Now he is a monster that can not be woken. Erwin beats their becoming indifferent body of creature. Knock. Knock. Knock. A crimson oozes through their bodies, thick, as though kissel. He falls. Falls incredibly long, feeling, as he is torn apart to pieces by the tenacious twisted fingers of disproportionate build children. Knock. Knock. Knock. The creak of wagon retires.  
- It's time Us to leave, Erwin.  
From a hand upwards through a neck a chill comes unravelled. Viscid saliva that hammers in a nose flows down on face, firmly close eyelids. Where does he need to go?..

- Hey, Erwin, wake up.  
Around darkly and rawly. In mid air awful smells medications. Sleepy confusion paints everything in crimson firebolts. Someone holds him on a hand. A grip is careful, almost careful.  
- I do not know where you soaped oneself, but alike a lousy dream dreamed you.  
Eyes get used to darkness. A grip belongs Levi sullen and serious. Erwin is turned, squeezes his hand and does not hurry to close eyes.  
- Yes… Dream. Just dream, you are right. Thought that already it's time to go.  
- Where it's time to go? Just dragged you, fucking hero. Lie and don't twitch.  
Erwin doesn't move. Darkness retreats around, and a crimson leaves together with her, leaks through floor boards, not dinting. Levi all frowns also, but it even well. Erwin feels a facilitation and weakly gladness from that woke up. From that didn't go away.


End file.
